The invention relates to a hammer-set housing for furniture hinges which has a hammer-set cup which can be hammered or pressed into a bore of appropriate undersize in a cabinet part, such as a cabinet door or the like, and has on its outer margin a projecting lip which, when in the proper installed position rests against the flat outside of the furniture part and can be fastened to the door by additional mounting means, the part of the hammer-set housing that is visible in the installed state consisting substantially of metal, the hammer-set cup, however, having two lateral plastic arms in that portion of it which is within the bore in the furniture part.
Hinge-mounting parts for attaching furniture hinges to doors, which are pressed or hammered, without additional screwing, into undersized holes in the furniture door which is to be hung on the hinge are increasingly being used on account of the simplicity and speed with which they can be installed, the tight seating and the precise alignment of the bearing bores formed in the hammer-set cup being assured by a hammer-set pin provided in addition to the cup. Instead of the hammer-set pin, however, the lip of the housing may additionally be screwed to the furniture part. Hammer-set housings made in one piece of plastic are known, for example, from German "Offenlegungsschrift" 1,928,964. For reasons of greater strength and better appearance, there is today a trend towards making hinge parts preferably of metal, such as die-cast zinc or sheet steel. On account of the lesser elasticity of metal in comparison to plastic, the oversize of metal housings with respect to the bore in the furniture part can be only slight, so that in the case of hammer-set housings consisting wholly of metal the permanently tight seating which is desired is not achieved and additional screw fastenings are indispensable. Without additional screw fastening, only the initially mentioned metal hammer-set housings (German "Offenlegungsschrift" 2,304,101) will do, in which parts of the outer circumference of the hammer-set cup are made separately of plastic and are fastened afterwards to the metal housing. However, these hammer-set housings have the disadvantage, like the housing made wholly of plastic, that the removal of the housing, once it has been set, can no longer be accomplished without damage to the bores in the cabinet door or the destruction of the hammer-set housing, even though this is sometimes necessary or desirable, when, for example, an already installed hammer-set housing designed for the mounting of the supporting wall hinge part by means of slide grooves must later on be replaced with a hammer-set housing designed for a different type of hinge, such as for example a hammer-set housing designed for the mounting of two hinge members forming a four-point articulation or the mounting of the cross-link arms of a 180.degree. hinge.